


Brave New World

by Captain_Revo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Diplomacy, Gen, Politics, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Revo/pseuds/Captain_Revo
Summary: Set after the destruction of Praxis, Spock has his first diplomatic dialogue with Chancellor Gorkon about peace talks.





	Brave New World

It was a cool, autumn day at Starfleet headquarters. The sunlight caught the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge and reflected through the window of the office where Captain Spock was sitting, as he had temporarily removed himself from active duty aboard the _Enterprise._ He had returned to Earth at the request of his father, Ambassador Sarek, who had given his a task that could go down as one of the defining moments of the 23rd century. As a Vulcan, Spock did not get nervous, but it would be inaccurate to say that he was not feeling a degree of unease at the sheer magnitude of the endeavour he had been asked to undertake. The future of the galaxy was literally at stake.

Peace between the humanity and the Klingons had alluded them ever since Captain Johnathan Archer first encountered them by returning a wounded Klingon back to Qo'noS, one hundred and forty two years ago. Since then, there had been many conflicts, border skirmishes, and outright wars between the two rival factions. Yet for the first time in a century and a half of violence, mistrust and cold wars, there was a chance for real peace.

It had started approximately five weeks ago, when his friend and former shipmate, Captain Sulu, had detected a massive explosion on Praxis, a klingon moon while aboard the _U.S.S. Excelsior_. Rumours through third parties such as the Orions had reached them that the disaster had caused a looming environmental catastrophe on Qo'noS, but details were scarce to say the least. Through his father, Sarek, a line of communication had been opened up with the Chancellor aides. This was to be the first time anyone from the Federation had spoken directly to the Chancellor. Spock had no idea what to expect. Would he be faced with typical Klingon bluster and rhetoric, or was there a genuine opportunity to put past differences aside? Would the klingons come screaming out of their home system looking to conquer any territory they could, or would they finally allow the Federation to help them in their time of need?

The doors to the office he was using slide open and a Vulcan women, lieutenant Valeris, one of the most promising pupils to come out of the academy since James Kirk, walked into the room.

"Sir," said said, placing her arms behind her back, "the direct line you requested to the Klingon Homeworld is open. Is there anything else you require?"

"No, Lieutenant, that will be all. Please leave," he said, bluntly. 

She did so without question. As both of them were Vulcans there was no need to add the little niceties they found humans often required. Once she was out of the room, he locked the door via a control on his desk, and accepted the incoming subspace signal.

A holographic display of Chancellor Gorkon's upper body and head appeared over the table. The Klingon, dressed in red and black leather, bowed his head slightly at Spock and began to speak in Klingon. The universal translator quickly converted it into English. 

"Good day, Captain Spock. I am Chancellor Gorkon. Your reputation precedes you. It is a great honour to speak to you." he said, in a softly spoken and methodical voice. Spock was already encouraged by the tone of his counterpart.

He nodded at the compliment. "The honour is all mine, Chancellor. Your deeds in battle are legendary."

The smiled, before replying, "You speak like a traditional Klingon. I commend you, but we are not here for pleasantries, and there is no need to humour me."

"As you wish, Chancellor."

"You are aware of the near destruction of Praxis, I assume?" he said in a slightly sharper voice, the subject matter clearly difficult for him.

"I am."

"What you may not be aware is the damage that it has caused to our homeworld," he replied. "My people have been in space for many centuries, and our mining operations on Praxis have been... extensive. In truth, we have over-mined the moon to sustain our expansionist plans. The destruction had caused a toxic cloud that is affecting Qo'noS itself, potentially dooming the planet to be uninhabitable in another half century."

The magnitude of what we was saying even took Spock by surprise. While Klingons conquered many other worlds they very rarely settled on them in any great numbers. Qo'noS was their one home. Without it they could become a nomadic and broken people. The Empire could descend into a state of chaos that would surpass the great divide that lasted several generations that was only unified again under the efforts of T'Kuvma and L'Rell. An unstable Empire benefited no one. However, just as likely they could unite in one last strike against the Federation, to try to clam as much glory and territory as they could before the end.

"The Federation would be willing to render aid."

"How very generous, Captain." he said, his words rolling out of his mouth, smooth as Tholian silk.

"However, I was unaware of the scale of the disaster. A project of this magnitude would require tremendous resources. It would be impossible to conduct under the current diplomatic situation exists between our two people."

"What are you suggesting, Captain?"

"A lasting peace. We each dismantle our bases along the border, and abolish neutral zone."

Gorkon stroked his beard. "Many of my advisers told me that you would be offering us our terms of surrender."

"The Federation has never wanted the Klingon Empire destroyed." 

"I can not say the same for the Empire about you," he honestly replied. It took a moment to mull over the offer. "That is an ambitious proposal. I would not be giving away state secrets to tell you there are many in the Empire that would despise the very notion of cooperation. The end of over a century of hostility would be as unpalatable as seeing the Federation banner waving over our homeland. Many would prefer death rather than contemplate peace." 

"I believe that we owe it to our people, and to history, to try to overcome our differences regardless. Allowing the past to dictate the future is not logical," he replied, in his stern yet welcoming tone.

"No one has ever accused my people of being logical," he said, almost a tinge of regret in his voice, "but I agree that we must try."

Spock was encouraged at his response, "I propose that you come to Earth, for diplomatic talks with our President."

"The Klingon Chancellor in the heart of the Federation, I dare say many of your people would oppose that too."

"It would be futile to pretend resentment does not run deep on both sides, but I think it would be an important step on what could be a long road. I offer the services of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ as escort through Federation space." He knew Jim would be less than pleased, but sending the Enterprise was the only logical course of action. The Klingons needed to see strength from Starfleet's best. The journey through Federation space might also not be as safe as one might like.

"The opportunity to meet the legendary Captain Kirk, is most enticing," his eyes lightning up at the prospect. Even the most fanatical Klingon could not fail to respect the man. "Peace is not a concept that comes easily to us. Like finding an undiscovered country with no map."

"A curious metaphor. One must only be prepared to take the time to look for that which is already there."

Gorkon laughed, "I like you Captain Spock. I accept your gracious invitation, but I must consult with the High Council. I shall contact you again."

"Agreed. I look forward to our next discussion. Good day, Chancellor."

The holographic display fizzled out as Spock was left alone. He interlocked his hands and brought his index fingers up to his mouth. It was a promising beginning. He rose to his feet and left the office. Lieutenant Valeris was waiting outside.

"Was you meeting productive?" she asked. If she were not Vulcan he would have assumed she was eager to 'find out the gossip' as Doctor McCoy would say.

He looked down at her. "Yes, Lieutenant, I believe it was."

"May I ask what it was about?"

"You may ask, but in this instance I will not answer. It is a matter of great delicacy. Above the station of a Lieutenant."

"I understand." she said dispassionately. 

"Is your posting to Starfleet headquarters satisfactory?" he asked. He knew that it was not her desired choice of assignments, and that she greatly desired to serve in space.

"Yes, Sir, I find it agreeable, and it is a great honour to serve as Colonel West's attache, I could not refuse his request, but I hope to be posted to a starship soon."

"All in good time, Lieutenant. All in good time."

Gorkon took his seat in the High Council chamber. The air was thick with dust and pollution, making it uncomfortable to breath. The statues of great warriors of old lined the walls and looked towards him, like they were silently judging him. He wondered what they thought about him in St'Vo'Kor, seeing him negotiating with the same people they fought and died against in glorious battle.

The hall was empty save for his daughter, Azetbur, dressed in grey armour, with red shoulder pads and a black cape. Her footsteps echoing around the room as she walked slowly towards him. She could see the weight of his people resting on his shoulders. All of the stories of the Empire were etched in his face. The decisions made over the next few hours in these hallowed halls would decide the fate of the Empire. Would those stories flourish and prosper to the next generation, or would the empire plunge itself into one last great war with their old nemesis.

"Am I doing the right thing, my daughter, seeking aid from those that we have spent fighting on and off for the better part of a century?"

"I do not know," she replied, truthfully, "but I do now that we must act, or we will become a dead people."

"If the Great Houses of the High Council do not support this initiative, it is we who may be dead by the end of the day." he added, somewhat pragmatically. He did not fear death, but he was not one to shy away from reality, and the thought of what another might do in his place filled him with dread.

"They follow you because they recognise your greatness," she said, as she took his hand, reverence for her father in her voice, "you have won their respect and their support. They will give you this opportunity to lead us out of the darkness, but you must remain strong."

The days were already growing darker, the skies poisoned with the debris of Praxis. Wave of particulate matter rained down across the northern hemisphere, slowly choking the life out of them. Their efforts to fix that disaster were limited, and they lacked the resources required. A vast war machine was of little use to them facing an environmental disaster such as this. 

The sound of talking, cursing, and shouting grew louder as the leaders of the Great Houses poured into the hall. Azetbur stood by his left. He saw the noble houses of D'Ghor, Duras, Kor, Mogh, Kozak, Mo'kai, Konjah, and many more take their places. His chief of staff, General Chang, was the last to enter and took his position by his right side.

He rose to his feet, and banged his walking sceptre on the ground three times to bring the hall to silence. He was now ready to give the most important speech of his life.

Valeris sat alone in her quarters, wearing her grey robes in near darkness. The door chimed. 

"Enter."

The light exploded into the room from the corridor. A shadow of a man appeared on the floor as Admiral Cartwright walked in. The young Vulcan woman stood to attention.

"Admiral, what can I do for you?"

He raised a hand apologetically, and said, "At ease. I'm sorry to disturb you so late, I hope I didn't wake you?" he said, seeing the lights were off and her attire, "but I have a question."

"You did not, and please, ask your question, Admiral."

"Have you seen Colonel West?"

"I believe he is in a meeting off site with the Romulan Ambassador."

"Ah, I see, thank you," he said. He was about to leave when he turned back around. "Valeris, I can trust you, right?"

She did not hesitate in answering, "Of course, Admiral."

He drummed at his leg with his fingers in an agitated manner. "Are you aware of a secret transmission Captain Spock made several days ago? Something out of the ordinary"

As a Vulcan she could not lie, and the Admiral did outrank a captain, so he offered the information, "Yes, I know that he had a communication with someone on Kronos, but I do not know the details."

"I have it on good authority that it was with Gorkon himself, the Chancellor of the High Council. Something strange is going on here, and I don't like it. You will hear this soon enough, but the Klingons have suffered a major disaster on one of their moons. We don't know the exact circumstances, but its hurt them bad. Ambassador Sarek has been in contact with Klingon officials for God knows what reason and now I hear Spock had a direct line to the head of the Klingon Empire, but all the communications are encrypted. this has to have come directly from the President. I need to to find out what is happening."

"I am unsure of exactly what you are asking of me?"

"Stick close to Spock, see what you can find out, discreetly that is."

She raised an eyebrow. "That may not be possible, Sir. The _Enterprise_ has been recalled back to Earth, and he will be returning to the ship on its arrival."

He became even more agitated than before. "Find a way onto that ship, anyway you can. You are an extremely resourceful young woman. The best student I ever saw. I need you. The Federation needs you."

Even as a Vulcan she felt a sense of pride in his words and the task she had been give, "Yes, Sir. I will do everything I can, Admiral."

Cartwright nodded, and left in a hurry. She pondered the conversation for a moment, then moved towards he desk and activated a computer monitor.

"Computer bring up the crew manifest of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_."

A list of officers and personal appeared, and began to scroll throw the names.

"Are there any open positions available on the ship?"

"Assistant cook. Transporter technician. Helmsman."

"Stop," she said, quickly.

Piloting was one of her most proficient skills, so it would be logical that she would request a transfer. Spock would surely agree to it, and the request would not seem out of place.

She shared the Admiral's unease at opening a dialogue with the Klingons. Her parents had been killed while she was just a baby, aboard the _U.S.S. T'Planna Hath,_ at what was now infamously called the Battle at the Binary Stars. The brutal, unprovoked attack, and the devastating war that had raged for nearly two years after, had shown the barbaric nature of the Klingon Empire.

She had spent much of her youth learning everything she could about her parents, and as a natural conclusion spent much of it learning about how they died, and the subsequent war by the klingons. Some of their tactics during the conflict were unspeakable. She had concluded that they were little more than animals, only concerned with winning at any cost, even at the expense of their own lives. They could not be trusted, and they could not be reasoned with. Whatever Captain Spock was involved in with this dialogue he had with the Klingon Chancellor, she had to make sure that he did not inadvertently endanger the Federation though his idealism. 

Her mind wandered back to her parents and the path her life had taken because of their death. When she was twenty years old, she joined the Vulcan Science Academy at the request of her foster father, and later served in he people's Expeditionary Group. But the Klingons continued to become more aggressive towards Federation ships and colonies along the border, and it became clear to her that war was inevitable. Her people were too concerned with simple peaceful exploration, where as Starfleet had shown it was prepared to stand up to the vicious aggressors.

She joined the academy before moving into Advanced Tactical Training course instructed by Admiral Cartwright. He himself had served under Admiral Alexander Marcus, who had long predicted that the Klingons would wage war on the Federation, and that it was Starfleet that should strike first. She has spent much of her academy days listening to every speech he had ever given, every paper he had written on the topic of Klingons. His ideas were dismissed as too aggressive and confrontational at the time, and he was eventually arrested, along with several members of a covert division of Starfleet intelligence, for attempting to incite a war. 

Many officers looked up to him and she believed Marcus had the right idea. A great man who saw the galaxy for what it was, not what the pacifists and apologists wanted it to be. She knew to take the fight to the klingons on our terms was the only way to beat them. It was a travesty what they had done to Marcus, that they had made him the villain, when all he was trying to do was protect the Federation and its inhabitants from a savage species. The Klingons might be vulnerable, for the first time in decades. She would do whatever it took, no matter the price, to put an end to the Klingon threat. _'The needs of the many.'_


End file.
